Wait for me
by aliss.kent
Summary: A story of hundred years old love tangle. Will Asami and Akihito end up like in their previous life or will it be different this time?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I decided to write another story. Got the inspiration while listening to a song.. English is not my first language so please spare any grammatical mistakes.

Disclaimer: The characters are Viewfinder's. Except my satisfaction on writing this piece, I gain no profit.

Please enjoy and share with me what do you think of it :) Thank you.

The wind is blowing gently today. The weather must be nice; I can feel the sunshine on my skin, it leaves my exposed skin slightly hot. Why is it so blissful? Is it because I'm wrapped in a pair of strong hands by the most precious person in my life on the bed that we've shared many memories? My lips curved out a smile without me really noting it. When did I start to use such vocabulary?

Oh. Right. Since I met him.

"Good morning." I startled at the unexpected greeting. I didn't know he was awake. Then the lips that I've always couldn't stop crave for met mine. No, it's more than a mere addiction.

"Morning." I replied with energy that I can coax out from my dying body.

Slowly, he held me firmly and sat up.

"It's here. I can sense it." _I can sense my last breath is near._

He fell into silence, but moved his fingers through my hair. He always do that when he knew I hit the bull's eye and he refuse to admit it. He caressed my rather cold cheeks, later inhaling my scent tenderly as he snuggled his face to mine.

"Be it a hundred years for us to meet again, I'll come for you."

"I know… you will" I paused to catch my breath. It's getting harder for me to breathe "I'll be waiting. L-like… always."

How I wish I could see him, for once before I close my eyes that never enable me see anything. My whole body feels so heavy and I feel sleepy. I don't want to sleep yet. This time for sure when I do, I'll never wake up again. I won't get to hear his voice and being held by him.

"Don't sleep yet. Keep me company for a little more." His arms tightened, pulling me closer to his warm chest. His usually perfect control over himself lapsed when he whispered those words to me. I know. His voice was so soft, softer than I've ever heard.

"I want to see as…much…as I can in my next life. I-"A spasm washed over me. I clutched the edge of his sleeve unconsciously and almost immediately, he planted kisses on my forehead.

I'm so happy.

"I want…to see you."

In my own world of darkness, his features are the light. I might not know how he looked like, but I know how he feels like, how he smells like, and how his voice sounds like. I'll remember everything about him, so when we meet again in our next life when I encounter them, I'll know that I've found him.

"Believe me you won't get to see anyone else than me." Of course I believe him. He is extremely possessive, and I seriously don't think it's going to change.

"Hmm…I think I want to be-hha-a bit hard for you to get." He chuckled. I love hearing him like that.

"Be whatever you wish for" He cleared his throat "fear nothing, don't be breakable, and never know boundary. Do everything that you missed in this life. In my arms, you are free and no one can stop you."

I didn't realize tears were trailing down my cheeks until he wiped them away with his fingers. My entire life was spent on living like a glass, fragile enough to scare people from approaching. I was limited to the confinement of my house. I thought I would be kept like that forever until I die, which is finally coming now, until he came. He was the only one who dared to reach me, bringing me out of the boundaries I was set to. He let me live. The time we had together was short and will end soon enough, but I don't regret it. Every beginning must come to an end. But, I know every ending meaning another beginning.

"I love you…Ryuichi."

* * *

A long time later…

"Hey! Who's there?!"

_Shit. They saw me. _Akihito scrambled to get on his feet as he tucked his beloved camera into the bag.

He knew if he gets caught, he'll be doomed. All the men he saw through his viewfinder tonight are more than six feet tall, with tough built body. This means, fighting them is futile. Running is the only way for him to keep his life. Those men are criminals and he witnessed-and captured their act in his camera- them dealing. They'll kill him.

Well, only if they can get their hands on him.

Akihito is no inexperienced criminal photojournalist. He had been in more than one dire occasion; and almost died if the bullet didn't miss his head by an inch in one of them. He increased his pace as he heard the footsteps following him from behind. Akihito risked one glance back and saw more than four men in black suits are pursuing him, with gun in their hand. He needs to get out of the building. He is on the third floor, and the stairs which is he is practically jumping over the steps are the nearest escape. Adrenaline rush made him fast, and barely under a minute, he was already at the ground floor.

"Stop right there!" Akihito registered among the voices screaming to him.

"I'm not stupid to stop and let you kill me! Idiot."

He was about to laugh to piss his pursuers off but a shot to his left side stopped him. He can always laugh at them later, and if he wants to do it he needs to be alive.

He rushed to the street and didn't stop until he mingled in the busy road, hiding in the heavy pack of passer-bys. He slung his backpack to his torso and pulled out a cap. He put the cap on hastily to hide his face. The men who were after him appeared at the other end of the road, their eyes scanning everywhere to find him but the people blocked their sight. Chuckling to himself, Akihito slipped both his hands into his jeans' pockets and disappeared further into the night with a triumphant smile.

"They lost sight of him."

Kirishima, the secretary to one of the top dogs in Japan's underworld reported with a composed face, despite the slight worry in him conveying the unpleasant news. His boss, Asami Ryuichi stood a few feet in front him with his back facing him. Suoh, the chief guards watched his colleague intensely.

KIrishima and the other guards in the unused room meant for their trade earlier flinched when they heard their employer chuckled. Kirishima and Suoh exchanged gazes impromptly. Usually, they'll only get to hear him laughing when he spilt his enemy's blood or he found something really amusing. And the latter seldom is the reason most of the time. The stoic men in black suits started to sweat bullet, afraid their boss would kill them for failing him.

"That brat is better than I thought." Asami spoke in a low tone, confusing his subordinates whether he was talking to them or himself.

"Get me everything about him." He simply ordered his loyal secretary before leaving the room.

"Yes, sir."

Everyone on the scene got into the cars after Asami was in the black limousine, with his two most trusted employees.

In the luxury car, Asami sat with his legs crossed, cigarette between his lips. His mind wandered to previous event. His business will suffer quite an amount if the photos leak out. Worse, the police will intervene. So much to worry about later just because a nosy photojournalist.

In the next day, the clock struck nine in the morning and Kirishima stepped into Asami's office with the information he was ordered to gather about the photographer. Somehow, his face was contorted in inexplicable way.

"Asami-sama, this is everything I managed to find about him." He carefully placed a file on the desk.

The Yakuza reached out to the file and opened it unhurriedly yet, focused. Asami noticed the strange look his secretary had put on and made a mental note to ask why after he finished reading the file in his hands. On the front, a picture of the photographer was attached to the document.

At first Asami was looking at it coldly but, as a few seconds passed by, his gaze went tremendously serious.

'Don't sleep yet…a little more'

'Be whatever you wish for.'

'I love you…Ryuichi.'

Unknown yet familiar memories flooded his mind. A person centered his mind as that person's smile, voice and later deepened to the vivid images of the touches they had came. He saw more flashes, bringing more details and… everything came back to him.

"Asami-sama? Are you alright?" Kirishima asked concernedly.

"Asami-sama?" This time, Kirishima nervously dared to ask "Did you see… anything?"

Asami snapped back to reality and shot _the_ look that the bespectacled man in front him know so well. His boss answered his question with that look and demanded explanation why he asked like that.

"This might sound…too imaginative, sir." _I thought I was hallucinating_, Kirishima muttered mentally.

"It seems like I recalled everything about, um-before when I saw the picture. Suoh also had the same thing happened to him."

The word before caught Asami's attention; the memories that rushed into his head just now fit perfectly into the word 'before'. He remembers the life he had, previously. And apparently, not just him.

"Assign a few guards to watch over him. But, make sure he is oblivious about it."

"Yes, sir." Kirishima, then, exited the room.

Once being alone, Asami returned his attention to the photo on top of the desk. He lingered more to see the features of the once weak person. He has a pair of really beautiful eyes, hazel coloured, and it suits him. He couldn't stop staring at them. At last, his lover can see, like what he wished. Still, he never thought that his lover would choose something dangerous like a photojournalist. However, on second thought, he understood what attracted the boy to it. Photojournalist; sight meets thrill.

_Found you, my Akihito. _Asami smiled a genuine smile that no one had seen before.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm humbled by the responses you gave toward this story, my second one. I tried to reply to everyone and for those who has their account closed to replies, I wish you know that I appreciate your comment. *bow*

Disclaimer: Viewfinder is not mine. Only the pleasure of writing this piece is mine.

* * *

"Whoa..their faces are so clear in these pictures." The proud criminal photojournalist absent-mindedly spoke as he studied each photos that he successfully snapped last night.

He was laying across the couch in his living room, feet dangling on the arm of the humble sized couch. The adrenaline rush he experienced on last night occasion caused him to feel tired more than usual and he slumped himself onto the couch the second he was through the door. He couldn't spare any more minute on the photos and fell asleep on the spot.

Satisfaction swelled in his chest. He managed to get what he wanted and skillfully insulted those men who were after him. What can be more satisfying? A wide smug grin appeared on his face.

His thumb continued to press the small button on his expensive camera, browsing through the pictures. None of them particularly caught his attention as he did so-although he was dead sure that all of them would get him a good pay this time and at the same time the police would be able take action as they have evidence- until the next one popped into the screen. His eyes refused to tear it's sight away from an unfamiliar face. For about fifteen seconds, he stared at the face, mind numb.

He didn't realize back at the scene that he had taken a picture that was totally focused on a man. The man was obviously not a henchman by the way he looked. He looked majestically powerful-and disturbingly gorgeous-and he can feel how dangerous the man merely based on what he captured in his viewfinder. God help him if he happens to meet that guy. An involuntary shiver crept down his spine when he saw the man's eyes; his golden eyes was showing a death glare.

Unwilling to immerse himself in a stupid chill-to-the-bone sensation, Akihito put the gadget down onto the table and paced to the bathroom to channel his attention somewhere else.

Thirty minutes later, he had his bath and clothed himself in his typical definition of comfortable; boxer and thin sleeveless shirt. The hands of the clock was sharp at ten when he finally went to bed. He was a heavy sleeper and drowsed off almost immediately.

Unbeknown to Akihito, a few men in black suit were scattered around the apartment building, watching every possible exit and entrance the moment their boss gained the information on him.

* * *

"He just went to sleep, sir." Suoh reported as he cut the phone call from his subordinates stationed at Akihito's place.

His employer, none other than Asami Ryuichi, was standing with his back turned on him. Asami didn't respond to the recent news, he kept his stare on the view of the city he practically own from the large window however, ended his silence as he uttered his next order.

"You're dismissed. Go get a good rest." The tone he used made his stoic bodyguard speechless. Suoh never heard him speaking in a less commanding voice.

"Thank you, Asami-sama. Good night." Respectfully, Suoh bowed and left.

The silence reigned again in the luxury office after Suoh left. Asami slipped one hand into his breast pocket and took out the box of cigarettes, putting one stick between his lips before lighting it.

His expression was calm as usual, giving out nothing for people to decipher. However, underneath that facade, his mind havocked. All the memories he had about his lover conquered his thoughts. He was so glad, finally, he met the one he had been longing for since the last time. The one that had been waiting for him. If he didn't consider how Akihito would react, he'd have grab the boy right away. He missed him to the point of losing words. Patience had always been his weapon to get anything he desired, he never failed to get his hands on whatever he wanted before. But, right now patience seems too hard for him. Kirishima had precisely reported to him everything about his boy, when and where he was born, who is his family, and most importantly, how he lived.

His disapproval was obvious when he learned his lover's occupation was a criminal photojournalist-despite the fact that he'd already witnessed it by himself.

He recalled how close it was for his men to capture Akihito last night. He couldn't bear the possibility that he could have killed his lover if the boy wasn't surprisingly good at running. Maybe Akihito was lucky, but there are no guarantees that he'll always get to escape in the future. And there is just no way he'll let the same thing that happened to Akihito previously repeat itself. Asami's knuckles produced audible sound when he curled his fingers into fists. It was all his fault before. It was his incompetent that killed Akihito.

* * *

Everyone in the residence was busy, the maids in particular. They made sure everything was in order and definite perfection to ensure disappointment won't be seen from their master, Akashi Koichi.

Today was special for their master as a visit from a possible business partner was expected. The person they were expecting for wasn't someone that their master want to have in the bad term situation. In short, the person was important and are not to be irritated.

"Father, why is everyone sounded so in rush? Did something happen?" The young man, the only young master of Akashi household, Akashi Akihito asked.

"An important person for our business is coming here today. That's all." The older Akashi allowed a smile to spread across his lips as he patted his son softly on the head.

"I bet this person you are waiting for is really important. Even Daisuke had to run errands."

Daisuke was one of their many workers, and also the only friend of Akihito. Seeing how comfortable he was with Daisuke, his father had assigned Daisuke to accompany him so that he won't be bored. He have never left his house, not that he didn't want to but he had to. What else can he do when he is blind? His father was all worried whenever it comes to him.

_Not that he can help it_, Akihito sighed silently.

"Really? I specifically told everyone that you are not to be left all by yourself." Koichi's early soft expression had turned hard.

"Please don't worry. I'm fine."

Akihito wasn't lying. He meant it. It was so rare for him to be alone and he appreciated it very much. Somehow, he felt more peaceful when he wasn't surrounded by maids all the time, alert to his needs however, much exaggerated. When he wanted to stand, more than two pairs of hand would lurch to his arms, aiding him as if he won't be able to do it on his own. When he wanted to take a brief stroll at the garden, two maids would be on each of his sides, asking too often if he was tired, and only God knows how many more behind him.

They were nice, and respectful but he felt suffocated each time he had to accept such treatment. He wished he could have a little freedom. There were a lot of things he missed since he was a child due to his impairment and weak body. Now, he was twenty-three years old and nothing changed. He doesn't want to die in the same state. What kind of life is that?

"Hn."

Koichi once again touched his precious son's head top, chasing away the wariness that began to build in his chest. He loved Akihito more than anything else. After his wife died from giving birth to Akihito, he was so sad. The sadness doubled when he found out that the son his wife fought for till death was visually impaired. Yet, Akihito was his son, his own blood and flesh. The moment he had Akihito in his arms, he secretly cried, much to his surprise. He vowed to love him more than himself that day. Fearing for Akihito's wellbeing, he never remarried.

"Akashi-sama, Takahashi-san is here." A maid politely announced, head down.

"Ah. Looks like I have to go."

Koichi kissed Akihito's forehead, and slowly began to get on his feet. He wanted to talk to his son longer however, he had no choice.

"Um. Father-" Hesitantly, Akihito spoke and Koichi stopped from moving

"Yes?"

"C-can I come with you?"

Koichi was slightly taken aback by Akihito's request. Akihito never showed any interest to business and he never asked him to learn it since he didn't want Akihito to feel pressured. Maybe Akihito was lonely enough until he want to follow him solely to get someone to talk to.

"Of course you can."

Abruptly, Akihito's face brightened and Koichi's heart throbbed . Nothing makes him more pleased than a happy Akihito.

"Let's go." Koichi reached for Akihito's arm and patiently steered him to the tea room where his guest was waiting.

A wide grin appeared on Akihito's already cheerful face as they start to walk. He knew his father must be quite shocked but he simply wanted to be with his father a little more.

Akihito's room was a bit farther to the tea room, and with Akihito's limited movement, they took almost five minutes to arrive. Koichi, however, wasn't bothered by the fact that he was late even the teeniest bit. He was with his son, after all.

The maid who has been dutifully tagging along behind them moved forward and slid the shouji door open gracefully. Her head was still down as she stepped to the side to let her masters enter the tea room.

"Akashi-san." A deep baritone voice greeted them as soon they were in the room.

For Akihito, it was the first time for him to know such an influential and dominant aura in a voice. He nearly shivered involuntarily.

"Takahashi-san. My apologies for keeping you waiting." Akihito sensed his father bowed slightly beside him. "I hope you won't mind me bringing my son along. He usually doesn't show interest on any meeting but somehow he had a different thought today. He is my only son, Akihito."

"Nice to meet you, Takahashi-san."

Hearing his father's brief explanation, Akihito couldn't stop smiling to himself. Now he felt like a spoiled brat.

"The pleasure is mine, Akihito-kun."

The arms his father had wrapped on his left upper arm gently tugged him down to sit on the tatami. Politely, he settled down.

"Akashi-san, I must say that your house is one of the houses that I found so peaceful."

"I love a peaceful surrounding. Thank you, Takahashi-san. I'm honoured to hear that from you."

Merely as an audience, Akihito said nothing and hear tentatively on the two men's discussion after the short leisure conversation. He understood why his father didn't have him taught on business matters, and he also never give any thought on learning it. Listening to the smooth but productive meeting proved that he really doesn't suit such situation. He got what they were talking and negotiating about yet, he found himself weary.

Well, it was him who wanted to come so he had to endure it. It won't be respectful to his father's guest if he suddenly excused himself or snoozed right there. Worse, it might even affect his father attempt to create a deal.

It seemed like days until the meeting was finished. The deal was sealed with agreement and he can tell that both parties were satisfied. He sighed innerly, concealing his smugness.

"Takahashi-san, I'm sure you have to stay in this town tonight before you go back. Why don't you stay here tonight?"

A brief silence was evoked in the room as Takahashi contemplated. His golden eyes wandered to Akihito, however without letting Akashi Koichi notice. He can actually reject the older man's invitation but part of his heart refuses to leave so early.

"Sure. I'd love to enjoy the serenity here. Thank you Akashi-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone. Happy belated new year! This is the new chapter and I hope you will like it. Please tell me if you notice mistakes. Thank you, happy reading. :)

* * *

"Young master, please, it's almost dusk. Akashi-sama will be displeased at us if you happen to fall ill."

Akihito sighed audibly. The maids had been pestering him to return to his room even though he was only sitting outside and doing nothing.

"I'll be fine. I'm bored being inside the room all the time." Akihito tried reasoning for the hundredth time.

"But-"

"Nee-san, I'll bring him inside in short. Now, go and do something else." Someone interjected.

Akihito perked up instantly, knowing who it was.

"Er...But, Master will-"

"Don't worry. He's with me, isn't he?"

The maids threw glances to one another and after a brief moment, they agreed.

"Then, we depend on you, Daisuke-kun." They replied and left the compound with bow.

"Daisuke!"Akihito cheerfully exclaimed. " Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you."

"My bad, Aki-chan. Sorry. I went to help the guards to attend the guest's horses."

Daisuke settled down next to Akihito and Akihito smiled. That smile caused Daisuke to lost control and he swiped his thumb over Akihito's soft cheek. Surprised at his best friend's sudden gesture, Akihito raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, there was something on your face." He bluffed.

"Oh. Thanks." Akihito smiled again.

Daisuke quickly averted his eyes from the adorable face in front him. He wasn't supposed to have the feeling he was harboring right now. He musn't forget his place.

"By the way, I brought something for you."

Daisuke shoved his hand into his pocket and produced wrapped candies Akihito loved sweets but couldn't eat them as his father forbade him from eating unhealthy food.

He took Akihito's hand and placed the wrapped candies on his palm. He was rewarded with the boy's brightest smile. That was more than enough for him. He felt contented seeing him happy.

"Thank you, Daisuke! You're really my best friend!" Akihito wasted no time to unwrap the little gift he received and popped them into his mouth. Daisuke laughed at how childlike Akihito acted.

"Now, now, eat properly or you'll suffocate on them."

From a good distance, the older Akashi and Takahashi were watching them intently.

"Your son looked very happy, Akashi-san."

Koichi chuckled under his breath.

"Yes. When he was alone with Daisuke or eating sweets." A faint of sad humour was mixed in the calm tone.

He had always known that Daisuke secretly liked his son and gave Akihito junk food and pretended to be oblivious about it. He needed someone who will take care of Akihito in the future, someone who will love him wholeheartedly and certainly, that someone won't be a woman since none will want to spend her life with a blind.

Takahashi studied the expression on the older man and was baffled to see such gloomy eyes. Earlier, he was invited to the garden for a short stroll but they stopped when they saw Akihito's glum face while being surrounded by his maids.

When he saw how Akihito's face glowed and his lips formed a wide grin upon Daisuke's presence, he felt a surge of rage.

"I know he wanted to be treated like a normal person. But...he is all I have, Takahashi-san."

"He is blessed to have a father like you. And I can see that he is aware of that."

Takahashi wasn't born into a loving family. He grew up in the midst of competition and expectations that have to be met. In the end, he cut all the ties he had with his family and lived on his own.

"He is a very good child. What sin could have I done for gods to punish him like this?"

Takahashi was speechless.

"Please excuse me. I'm not supposed to say this to you." Koichi wiped away the emotions on his face and faked a calm face.

"No, please don't feel so. I'm honoured to receive your trust in hearing such meaningful matter."

The wrinkles around Koichi's eyes appeared as he smiled towards Takahashi.

"You are a fine young man. Your family must be very proud of you."

A small bitter smile was his reply.

Out of nowhere, burst of light interrupted and slowly blinded his vision. He forced his eyes to focus back to the older man but failed. Before he could figure what was happening, a ring echoed and it sounded really familiar. _That's my cell_.

He opened his eyes and finally could wrap everything around his head. It was a dream. He wasn't in the peaceful residence of Akashi, he was in his bedroom. And now he is no longer Takahashi Ryuichi but Asami Ryuichi.

Asami sat up on the big bed and ran his fingers through his hair while his other hand held his cell phone and flipped it open. _Three in the morning. Huh._

"Asami-sama, our men at the dock reported that they have captured an intruder and they kept him in warehouse number two. It's a photographer and-" His ever dutiful secretary, Kirishima, spoke in a rather worried voice.

Asami's mind sharpened once the word 'photographer' hit his hearing.

"Is it Akihito?"

"Yes."

"Pick me up in ten minutes." Asami hung the line without waiting for reply and dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Just as what he ordered, a black limousine arrived ten minutes later.

"Did they touch him?"

"Yes. He fought back when they tried to subdue him. So, um, they gave him a blow on the head to stop him."

"And where were Akihito's guards?"

"They were still guarding at Aka-Takaba-san's apartment. They didn't notice his absence."

Kirishima felt a drop of anxious perspiration on his forehead when he heard Asami's knuckles clenching.

They arrived at warehouse number two in less than fifteen minutes and the air inside the warehouse drastically went cold. The men went pale in confusion when Asami glared them as he rushed towards the unconscious and tied Akihito. He really wanted to blow through their head when he saw the blood and wound at Akihito's face and head but held back as he reminded himself that they were only doing their job.

Asami brought Akihito back to his penthouse where his private doctor was already waiting for them. Luckily, the blow wasn't powerful enough to cause any damage on Akihito's skull and he needn't to be hospitalized.

After Kirishima and the doctor left, Asami sat next to Akihito on the bed. He realized that this was the first time he gets to hold Akihito after a very long time. He remember the long empty years he spent after Akihito left him previously until the day that he anticipated, the day of his death, came.

"Akihito." He whispered.

Gently, Asami took Akihito's hand in his and enveloped it. If only he could show how miserable he was to Akihito. If only Akihito would recognise him when he opens his eyes later. If only he could hold Akihito right now.

With his eyes closed, he leaned down to Akihito's bruised face and with a silent prayer-the one and only prayer he ever had- he kissed Akihito's red lips.

To be continued...


End file.
